


It's Not Love, It's Mistletoe

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Group Texting Shenanigans [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Is So Done, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Group Texting, Happily Ever After, Hooking up, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sequel, Sexy Times, Some Plot, The Team is a Bunch of Trolls, Thundershield - Freeform, Tony Is a Good Bro, Top Thor (Marvel), winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Christmastime at the Tower, and Thor is back from Asgard.Steve is an awkward mess, head over heels in love with the Thunder God but not sure how to tell him, terrible flirting, blushing and dropping things and generally making a fool of himself.Thor is a hands on, grabby sort of guy and has Steve making all sorts of embarrassing noises as he kisses and teases and flirts and generally drives Steve crazy.The rest of the team group texts wildly about them, makes bet about who tops who, whether it's healthy for Steve to blush that hard, and if their favorite Beefy Blondes are in love or just taking (wild, naked) advantage of the mistletoe.A Christmas sequel to Not Dating, with all the group texting shenanigans we love.





	1. Chapter 1

**From Clint** :  _Alright. I don’t want to be that guy or anything but…_

 **From Sam** :  _Man there is such an easy fix for that? If you don’t want to be “that guy” don’t say what I’m pretty sure I know you’re about to say._

 **From Bruce** :  _I’d like to get in early on this conversation and agree with Sam. Please, Clint, don’t be that guy. Don’t start ridiculous things. Yesterday my phone ran non stop with text messages because you people were debating strawberry or cherry licorice._

 **From Clint** :  _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PEOPLE_

 **From Sam** :  _Nope. Nope, Clint you don’t get to do that. Brucie-bear just leave the group chat._

 **From Bruce** :  _I’ve been trying! For months! I think Tony disabled that feature on my phone!_

 **From Tony** :  _I resent the implication that I’d tamper with your stuff._

 **From Natasha** :  _Really?_

 **From Clint:**   _Really?_

 **From Sam** :  _REALLY?_

 **From Tony** :  _You are all so rude, my god. Anyway, Clint, be that guy. What were you going to say?_

 **From Clint** :  _Have you guys seen Steve’s ass lately??_

 **From Tony** :  _Okay, I’ll be honest, that’s…that’s not what I expected you to say. At all. Literally ever._

 **From Sam** :  _This is why I told him not to be that guy._

 **From Sam** :  _He has a point though, from a purely objective standpoint, that All- American booty is looking fairly bodacious lately._

 **From Bruce** :  _I’m going to put my phone on silent and bow out of this conversation before it gets gross, k? Bye._

 **From Natasha** :  _Don’t be such a sourpuss, Bruce. But also, I can confirm that Steve did three hundred squats yesterday and then non stop lunges all the way around the track. He is definitely working those glutes._

 **From Clint** :  _THREE HUNDRED SQUATS?! That makes my butt cheeks hurt just thinking about it!_

 **From Bucky** :  _Oh wonderful, looks we’re group chatting again today. Hey everyone._

 **From Sam** :  _What up, Frosty? Welcome to the conversation. We’re talking about Cap’s ass._

 **From Bucky** :  _Yeah, thanks, I’m aware._

 **From Tony** :  _Hell yeah we’re talking about Caps’ ass and dare I say, it’s about time? Cause there ain’t no jiggle in that wiggle._

 **From Natasha** :  _Nah it’s all hello in that jello._

 **From Tony** :  _Somebody holla for some hayyyyyy in that swayyyyyy_

 **From Natasha** :  _Shout out for all the junk in his trunk_

 **From Tony** :  _You know he’s workin’ that honky tonk badonkadonk_

 **From Bucky** :  _TONY!_

 **From Tony** :  _Aw, I love your Winter-booty too, baby. Don’t worry._

 **From Sam** :  _ANYWAY! Clint was there a real reason behind your observation? Or are you just bored so we’re discussing anatomy?_

 **From Clint** :  _Shockingly enough, there is a legit reason behind the topic. I was trying to say that Steve’s been working them butt exercises like crazy for the last two or three weeks and I was wondering if anyone else had picked up on why that is._

 **From Sam** :  _Maybe he just likes working out_

 **From Tony** :  _Maybe his combat suit was getting a little loose_

 **From Natasha** :  _He fell asleep watching a special on Beyonce and Destiny’s Child the other night, maybe he just wants to be bootylicious._

 **From Bucky** :  _I turned that on as a joke! He kept watching it??_

 **From Clint** : _Wait really? No one else knows? Am I the only one who knows what’s going on?_

 **From Clint** :  _YES I FINALLY KNOW THINGS BEFORE THE GROUP_

 **From Clint** :  _THEY DON’T CALL ME HAWKEYE FOR NOTHING. I SEE EVERYTHING BITCHES!_

 **From Natasha** :  _Focus, my love, why is Steve working out so much?_

 **From Clint** :  _Because the last time Thor was in town, he and Captain Spangles spent the night together and when Thor left the next morning, he told Steve. ‘You feel smaller than normal in my arms, are you losing weight?’ and ever since then Steve’s been beefing it up._

 **From Clint** :  _AND Thor promised he’d be back in time for Tony’s ridiculous Christmas hoopla which means any day now, ol Thunder Thighs should be making an appearance so Cap is getting that booty READY y’know’what’m’sayin’?_

 **From Tony** :  _Ignoring the comment about my ridiculous hooplas— you said he’s only been working squats and lunges? Those are all butt exercises? Why’s he only working on beefing up his–_

 **From Tony** :  _You know what? Comment withdrawn, I figured it out._

 **From Natasha** :  _Some time’s you’re so cute Tony, good Christ._

 **From Sam** :  _So the whole point of this conversation is to talk about how Steve is beefing up his butt for when Thor comes back? Why are we talking about this? I was already sketchy about Butt talk, now I’m definitely sketched out by this text._

 **From Clint** :  _Well I dunno Falcon, we used to talk about whether Bucky and Tony were the one getting dicked down, how is talking about Steve’s ass any different? Stop bitching and join in the group bonding why don’t you?_

 **From Sam** :  _Oh our group text gossip is now group bonding huh? Is that what we call it?_

 **From Bucky** :  _For the record, it’s Tony._

 **From Tony** :  _Yep, it’s me. I’m getting the dicking down_.  _Usually_.

 **From Bucky** :  _Usually_.

 **From Bruce** : _You know what, I’m changing my phone number and none of you guys are getting it._

 **From Clint** :  _That’s fair._

**From Natasha** _: I completely understand that reasoning._

**From Sam** _: We’ll miss ya, Bruce_

*****************

Steve was in the kitchen when he heard the  _boom_ of the Bifrost as it burned a pattern onto the balcony of the Avengers Tower, quickly and predictably followed by the furious squawking of Tony shouting over Thor’s big ass needing to land on the driveway instead of consistently destroying his balcony because  _for fucks sake_  this was the third time he’d had to replace it!

“Cease, Anthony.” Ah  _yes_ , there it was, that ridiculous rumble of Thor’s voice. It never failed to make Steve shiver, a feeling like someone had poured cold water down his shirt collar or maybe like a rather large hand had landed north of his knee and was traveling upwards with clear intent, because  _that_  always made him shiver too.

Either way, Thor spoke, Steve shivered, and that was all there was to it.

“Cease, Anthony!” Thor was laughing now, most likely fending off a futile slap attack from Tony as he walked into the common area. “Sergeant Barnes! Come collect your love before he hurts himself!”

“Come on, baby.” Bucky sounded as patient as he always did with Tony. “You wanted new flooring for your balcony anyway, come on. I’ll go shopping with you and pick out something good and then we’ll go to that ice cream store you like.”

“You burn a Bifrost onto my balcony one more time–!” Tony’s voice got louder as Bucky carried him away from the common area and towards the kitchen. “I swear I’ll call Heimdall and get him to revoke your traveling privileges! I swear!”

“You know you sound crazy yelling things like that, baby.” Bucky pushed open the doors of the kitchen, Tony slung over his shoulder. “You can’t just scream things at a god.”

“The hell I can’t.” Tony grumbled. “And by the way? Telling me you’re going to take me shopping and then feed me ice cream? I’m not some prissy socialite who can be calmed by–”

Bucky bent down and shut Tony up with a long kiss, and when they parted Tony was grinning again. “Alright. Not so angry at Thor anymore.”

“There we go.” Bucky murmured, and Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how soft Bucky was for his boyfriend.

“Heya Stevie.” Bucky said then, looking Steve over with a smirk. “Did you hear Thor was back?”

“I heard.” Steve knew his voice cracked, he  _knew_  it did, but damn it he couldn’t help it. Squeaky voices were expected when someone was outright panicking.

And Steve? Steve was outright  _panicking_.

He had known that Thor was going to be at the Tower for the holidays of course, they had talked about it the last time the-demi god had been on Earth, but Steve thought he would have more time before they actually saw each other because as it turned out? He was not prepared for this at all.

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like Thor— no that wasn’t the problem. He liked him lots.  _Lots_. Maybe too much, but that was a discussion for another time.

The  _problem_ was that whatever the hookup/friends with benefits thing they had going on only worked because the hookups were few and far between, and now that Thor was suddenly in the Tower and going to be here for a while…. Well now it wouldn’t work anymore.

It wasn’t an issue to hook up after missions if it only happened once every couple months.

It didn’t really matter that all Thor had to do was look at Steve  _just right_ , and he was dropping to his knees and opening his mouth obediently.

It wasn’t  _really_ a problem that the last time Thor had been in town, they had spent almost eleven hours in his bedroom and Steve couldn’t sit down for days after.

They weren’t dating, they weren’t in love, they weren’t  _anything_ , and whatever they  _were_ was a once in a while thing so Steve didn’t have to put any thought into it.

He didn’t have to address whatever it was that made him blush when Thor smiled, or had him wishing they could just hold hands and take walks together, and do normal couple-y stuff like fall asleep during movie nights and wear each other’s clothing.

He didn’t have to address the shiver that ran through him when Thor spoke, or the way he was wishing what they had was less about sex and more about the cuddling and the being sweet.

Nope, he didn’t have to think about any of that because every time he even  _started_ to think about it, Thor left, or the team was called out for a mission or something else happened to keep his mind off that sort of thing.

And it worked.

But now?  _Now_ Thor was going to be at the Tower for at least a week and probably closer to two weeks, eating and hanging out and being  _big_  in all the spaces where Steve lived and ate and slept.

They would be breathing the same air and sitting at the same kitchen table and doing game night and movie night for weeks without having a break from each other.

And that right there was a  _problem_ , because Steve didn’t know if he could do all that without blurting out something about his  ~~nonexistent~~ feelings, or asking for clarification of what they were doing together, or doing something stupid like begging Thor to stay instead of going back to his own room after they were done for the night, which meant of course, things would get awkward and ruined and terrible.

Yep. It was a problem.

“Uh, Cap?” Tony tossed a spoon at him, snorting a laugh when it bounced off the unresponsive blonde’s face. “You still with us? Sort of floated off for a minute or ten.”

“I’m fine?” Damn his voice for squeaking and  _damn_  Bucky for laughing over it.

“Stop that.” Tony was still over Bucky’s shoulder, so he smacked his boyfriend on the ass and asked, “You’re nervous about seeing Thor, Steve?”

“N-No?” He stammered, and when Bucky laughed harder, Steve briefly considered ripping that metal arm off and beating him with it. “Fine. A little. How did you know?”

“The same way we know everything.”

“Group text?”

“You know it.” For all of Tony’s shenanigans, he really was  _very_ sweet and when Steve groaned in frustration, he wriggled out of Bucky’s arms and crossed the kitchen to pat Steve on the shoulder.

“Hey don’t sweat it.” He said soothingly. “If you do anything stupid around our favorite Hammer-Man or think you’re getting feelings or whatever, just blame it on the season.”

“The season?” Steve asked blankly. “What does the  _season_  have to do with anything?”

“The season has everything to do with everything!” Tony pointed up above their heads to the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. “It’s Christmas! Kiss the shit out of him or snuggle up or whatever and then just blame it on the mistletoe if he asks about it. It’s not love, it’s just mistletoe. Just the holidays. No worries.”

“Not love, just mistletoe.” Steve repeated, and nodded shortly. “Okay. I can blame things on the season.”

“It’s a romantic time of year.” Tony agreed. “People do all sorts of shit this time of year that they regret at 12:01 January first. Blame it on the mistletoe and the fact that I’ve been lacing every thing with alcohol for two weeks now. It’s totally fine.”

“Uh, thanks Tony.” He smiled awkwardly. “That is surprisingly good advice even if it’s a little weird.”

“Ain’t no thang, Cap.” Tony jumped back into Bucky’s arms. “By the way your butt looks  _great_. Hoorah for squats and lunges and all that.”

“Hoorah for squats.” Steve muttered to himself as they left. “Blame it on the season. It’s not love, it’s—“

Thor boomed a laugh from the other room, probably over something Clint said, and Steve grabbed at the counter so hard it cracked.

There was no way he’d survive until Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More group texting and some sexy ThunderShield times

Holiday season meant movie night was  _every_ night, Tony picking out a different holiday themed film each time and making absurd amounts of popcorn before hurrying everyone into the living room.

Movie night was also  _mandatory_ so as much as Steve wanted to just stay in his room and hide away the entire time, everyone would notice that he was gone and then he’d have to answer awkward questions about why he was avoiding the team.

Those were questions he didn’t want to answer, so Steve dragged himself out of his room and down the stairs, standing outside the living room doors until the lights were off and the movie had started, taking advantage of the dark to try and slink un-noticed towards the couch in the back.  

There was Natasha and Clint, curled up together in the recliner, Natasha already dozing off in her husband’s arms. Tony and Bucky of course, laying all over each other like they usually did, Tony giggling over the movie and shoving snacks into his mouth.

Colonel Rhodes was dating the always prim and proper Ms. Potts, and Steve smiled a little when he saw them sitting with just their pinkies hooked.

Bruce and Sam were on the floor, Bruce ignoring the movie to study his tablet, Sam peeking over Bruce’s shoulder in between texting whoever he was trying to get under the mistletoe before Christmas.  

And there was Thor, taking up most of the love seat in the back corner, a thick arm thrown over the back, legs spread so there was hardly any room for anyone else to sit, and Steve– Steve wanted very badly to go and curl up in the giant’s lap, but he definitely wasn’t going to–

“ _Ack_!” he startled when a big hand snagged his belt and hauled him back onto the love seat, and he ended up plopped right next to Thor, arms and shoulders brushing, thighs wedged tight against one another.

“Steven.”  _Christ_ , Thor’s voice rumbled even when he was whispering, and Steve was grateful for the dark as he felt a blush spread up and over his face. “I was starting to think you were going to skip the movie as well.”

“A-as well?”

“You weren’t here for dinner.” Thor reminded him. “And you weren’t here to welcome me back when I first arrived.”

“I was um–” Steve cleared his throat. “I was just in my room. Busy. Dinner completely slipped my mind.”

“I see.”

“ _SHHHH_!” Tony popped up and sent them a frosty glare, one finger held in front of his lips warningly, and even though Thor laughed quietly over it, Steve scrunched down in embarrassment..

He was being ridiculous–  _ridiculous–_ and he knew it but he had all but bolted from the kitchen after Tony and Bucky had left, dashing for his room and hiding away, not quite ready to face Thor and whatever the feelings were that he absolutely  _wasn’t_ having regarding the Thunder god.

Steve had just needed a few minutes to gather himself, that was all. A few minutes, maybe a few hours, maybe half the day, who was counting?

And he was here now, wasn’t he? Present and accounted for, ready to watch the rest of the movie with the team, ready to spend time with Thor just like he always did.

“I was waiting for you at dinner, waited for you when Sam made dessert.” Thor whispered after a moment, and Steve tried not to jump when a big hand landed on his knee. “You haven’t been avoiding me, have you? Hiding in your room so you wouldn’t have to see me? I think that would hurt my feelings.”

“Why would I be avoiding you?” Steve made the best attempt of his life to sound casual. “I was just busy. Doing normal things. Normal, busy things. I was– you know what I was doing? I was running. And then…then napping after the run. That’s all.”

“Hm. Running.” Circles now, working higher and higher on Steve’s leg until Thor’s hand was almost to his thigh. “Sergeant Barnes said he thought you were working on your art.”

“Sergeant Barnes is a damn liar.” Steve muttered. “Needs to keep his mouth shut.”

Thor chuckled and slouched further down in the couch so they were pressed even tighter together. “And tonight, Steven? Are you busy tonight? With running or napping or art or anything  _else_?”

“No!” Steve blurted, and wanted to die when Tony whipped around and  _shhhh’d_ at him again. “No.” he said, quieter this time. “No, I’m not busy. I’m not doing anything. Are– Are  _you_  busy?”

“I need to unpack.” The words were deceptively mild. “I am staying for a while this time, and if all goes well I might stay longer, so I need to settle in.” A pause. “You will help me with that.”

 _There_ it was, that edge to Thor’s voice that made a simple sentence a command, twisting in Steve’s stomach and heating his entire body until he could barely breathe, gasping out a nearly inaudible “ _yes_.”

“Good.” the flickering light from the television caught Thor’s grin and Steve thought he melted a little bit inside. “Once the movie is over and Anthony won’t be angry at us, you will come to my room?”

Another, nearly inaudible. “Yes.”

“Excellent.”

For all that Thor was relaxed into the cushions, Steve was stiff as a board, every sense tuned into the minute movements of Thor’s hand on his thigh, to the way the giant shifted and breathed and every time those blue eyes looked his way.

And then Thor, “I have something for you to wear tonight, something that can prolong the pleasure between us, if you are amenable.” Steve stayed silent and Thor added, “Have you ever worn a cock ring before, Steven?”

*****************

 **From Tony** :  _I’d like to officially state for the record that while I am annoyed that The Blondes interrupted my movie to leave, I am relieved that whatever Thor was doing that had Steve making That Noise is now happening in Thor’s bedroom and not on my couch._

 **From Bucky** :  _I’d like to second that, because I’ve known Stevie since we were kids and I’ve never heard That Noise before and I never want to hear it again._

 **From Sam** :  _Frosty, this may or may not shock you but I have heard you make That Exact Noise more than once, usually when you and Tony are “working” in the lab and forget to lock the door._

 **From Bucky** :  _That’s a damn lie, shut your mouth._

 **From Tony** :  _Baby, it’s really not a lie. I can show you the recording if you want._

 **From Bucky** :  _Wait you record us? Are you serious?_

 **From Tony** :…  _this is a weird time to discuss it, but yeah, JARVIS is always recording my lab. Is that an issue? I can turn the cameras off next time._

 **From Bucky** :  _Holy shit, can we please watch one?_

 **From Tony** :  _Oh HELL yes._

 **From Clint** :  _Alright, well all conversations about Tony video taping sexy times and who makes what awkward noises aside, everyone saw that right? Like, Captain Spangleberry shows up late, Thor basically snatches him down onto the couch and no less than half an hour later, That Noise happens and they just up and leave?_

 **From Natasha** :  _We all saw it, my love. I’d like to point out for the record that it has been a long time since you snatched me onto a couch and got a Noise like That out of me._

 **From Clint** :  _Noted. Will be fixed soon._

 **From Sam** :  _Aw matrimony is adorable. Anyway, who wants to make a bet that Big and Blonde and Not-As-Big-And-Blonde are already naked?_

 **From Natasha** :  _I’ll take that bet. How long’s it been, four and a half minutes since they left? Tony get JARVIS to check the cameras._

 **From Bruce** :  _This is terrible and creepy. We are not checking the cameras to see which of our teammates are currently naked._

 **From Tony** :  _New Bet. I got fifty bucks that says Steve won’t be able to sit down tomorrow morning. Any takers?_

 **From Natasha** :  _I’m in_

 **From Sam** :  _I’m in._

 **From Clint** :  _I’m in._

 **From Bucky** :  _I’m in._

 **From Bruce** :  _I need new friends._

******************

The cock ring was beautiful, outrageously ornate just like everything else made in Asgard and if Steve would have been able to form a coherent thought, he might have blushed over good the gold looked against his skin, sapphires gleaming out from between his thighs, the way it made his cock look longer somehow and how it emphasized how thick he was all while making him feel just downright gorgeous. Somehow delicate and  _definitely_  gorgeous.

It was a good look, and  _if_  Steve would have able to form a coherent thought, he might have commented on it, would have appreciated that Thor had obviously picked one out that complemented his skin tone and his eyes.

As it was though, Steve was currently drooling into the pillow, limp on the bed and damn near unresponsive, six ways past fucked silly and not even  _close_  to telling Thor to stop.

No, not when Thor was close to finishing inside him for a third time, when that thick cock was drilling into him over and over, not when he was still hard and throbbing against that damnable ring, soaking the bedspread with a constant pulse of pre-come, moaning incoherently every time Thor bottomed out inside him.

“Beautiful.” Thor rasped, working a hand between Steve’s legs to the ring tight around the base of his cock. “ _Gods_ , you are beautiful. Are you desperate to come yet, my love?’

 _My love_. The words punched Steve’s arousal up even higher, even as he told himself that it didn’t mean anything, it didn’t  _mean_ anything, it didn’t mean  _anything_  but just like that, the cock ring that had seemed like a fun idea was suddenly the worst idea ever, because yes, hearing Thor call him  _my love_  had him desperate to come, pleasure building so sharply that Steve  _hurt_ with it.

“Answer me.” Thor ordered, his deep voice a balm to Steve’s overwhelmed senses. “Answer me, Steven.”

Steve shuddered through a ragged breath, focused on the feel of Thor in him, around him, and whispered, “Yes, yes please, I’m desperate, Thor I’m  _desperate_.”

“Come then, my love.” There it was again, two simple words and yet it was all Steve could hear, so loud in his heart and mind that he barely registered Thor’s fingers releasing the catch on the cock ring, and then he was washed out in pure  _pleasure_ , muscles going slack as he finally spilled onto the quilt, managing nothing more than a weak cry as he gave in.

Thor followed him over the edge just a minute later, pulsing thick and deep inside Steve’s body until he was overflowing with it all, groaning over the pressure, flushing red as it dripped down his thighs and added to the mess on the bedspread.

Steve’s fingers were weak as they curled around a pillow, his breathing shallow as he wavered on the edge of passing out, and when Thor finally pulled free of him, collapsing onto the bed with a satisfied groan, Steve’s legs trembled from his toes clear to his thighs.

A heavy hand landed on his lower back, rubbing circles into the over-sensitive skin and digging in to soothe the muscles that were already starting to ache from the last several hours, and would no doubt be sore tomorrow.

“I’ve missed you.” Thor said after a few minutes of gentle massage and Steve closed his eyes tight against the rush of  _longing_ that ran through him. “I’m pleased to be home to the Tower for a while. We will have more than a single night together at a time, hm?”

A nod, just barely, more of a twitch against the pillow than anything.

“You are quiet.” Thor continued when Steve didn’t say anything. “You’ve been quiet all evening. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine.” It took all of Steve’s strength just to say those two words, and as much as he wanted to roll over and kiss Thor, he was just too far gone to attempt a movement. “I’m fine.”

“Then stay.” Thor budged up against Steve’s side, placing a light kiss between his shoulder blades. “Stay with me until morning.”

 _Stay_? Steve’s heart clenched in his chest, but he kept his tone light when he said, “I need some time before I’m ready to go again, Thor. An hour at least. Sorry.”

“I would have you again in an hour if that’s what you wanted, but that’s not what I meant.” Thor rummaged behind him for the towel on the end table and pushed it beneath Steve’s stomach to cover the wet spot. “I simply want you to stay with me. Tonight. In my room and in my bed. I’d like to hold you until morning.”

“Um–” Steve did roll over then , glancing up and over Thor’s shoulder to the mistletoe that had been hung above the bed. It was Tony’s work of course, thoroughly believing that every room should have the damn plant in it for the season, and seeing the festive plant gave Steve a measure of courage. “Sure. I’ll stay.”

“Wonderful.” A much gentler kiss than they normally shared, Thor’s usual dominance slipping into something soft and tender. “Thank you, Steven.”

Steve snuggled close when Thor reached for him, closed his eyes when the lights shut off and the blankets were pulled up to his shoulders.

 _It’s not love_ ,  _it’s just the mistletoe_. He told himself firmly when Thor kissed the back of his neck and held him tight as they dropped off to sleep.

 _It’s not love, it’s just mistletoe_.  _This is fine_.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Natasha** :  _Are we going to talk about how Steve drops an ornament every time Thor touches him or nah?_

 **From Bruce** :  _Maybe the glitter on the ornaments are slippery._

 **From Tony** :  _All I know is, if he drops another one I will kill him. Clumsy ass. I thought Super Soldiers were supposed to be good with their hands._

 **From Sam** :  _Tony, where does it say that Super Soldiers are good with their hands?_

 **From Tony** :  _Well, I mean. Bucky’s good with his hands. Bucky’s GREAT with his hands._

 **From Bucky** :  _Damn straight._

 **From Natasha** :  _Honestly though. Watch. Steve is hanging an ornament. Thor touches his waist. Steve drops the ornament. Steve is hanging an ornament. Thor touches his arm. Steve drops the ornament. It’s almost sad._

 **From Bruce** :  _Yeah, being considered a “dropper” or having “butter fingers” can be sad for someone if they are being bullied._

 **From Bucky** :  _What? Bullied? What? Bruce quit trying to be part of the conversation._

 **From Bruce** :  _You know, you guys are always bitching for me to be part of the text bonding and now I am and you’re just going to shut me out? That’s rude. You’re rude, Bucky._

 **From Tony** :  _Yes, Brucie it’s very rude but lets get back to the issue at hand. I AM TIRED OF STEVE BREAKING MY THINGS_

 **From Sam** :  _I can’t help but notice that Clint has been_ _rather_ _suspiciously quiet. Clint? Any input?_

 **From Clint** :  _Who wants to give Steve the star for the top of the tree and then have Thor pat Dat Booty and see if Steve shatters the star in his hand?_

 **From Tony** :  _Clint I swear to god, I will skewer you on top of the tree if anything happens to that star._

 **From Clint** :  _Comment withdrawn._

*****************

“Careful, my love.” Thor said easily, snatching a snow globe out of the air when Steve missed the shelf by a good two inches and let it drop from his hands. “Anthony has been glaring our way and I’m afraid if we break something else he might actually scream.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Steve closed his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. “Thank you for catching that. And the one before it. I don’t know why I can’t hold onto anything.”

“You are ill at ease.” Thor put the snow globe away and brushed his knuckles over Steve’s cheek in an innocent gesture that had no business making Steve’s knees weak. “What’s wrong? You aren’t enjoying decorating the tree?”

“No, it’s fine.” Steve tried to smile but even  _he_  knew it came out forced. “Christmas with Tony is always fun. Decorating the tree with the team– this is fun. It’s fine”

“You are sore from last night then.” Thor lowered his voice and put a steadying hand on Steve’s hip, squeezing at him lightly. “I would apologize, but I enjoyed myself too much to be sorry. Even though it’s unfortunate you are so uncomfortable to not be able to enjoy today.”

“I’m a little sore.” Steve flushed, and Thor’s eyes lit with something hot and  _possessive_. “But it’s fine. Worth it.”

“They why are you jumping every time I touch you?” Thor pressed. “Everyone is aware that we spent the night together, our relationship isn’t a secret. Why are you skittish?”

He looked up to the ceiling then, and smiled before looking back down at Steve. “Perhaps a kiss beneath the mistletoe would calm you?”

 _Well_. He certainly wasn’t going to say no to  _that_.

“A kiss beneath the mistletoe might calm me.” he agreed, and Thor cupped his jaw with one hand, murmuring “It would be my pleasure.” just as their lips met.

Thor kissed as wholeheartedly as he did everything else– holding Steve tight and nearly bending him backwards, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth in an unmistakable claim, a moan so low it was nearly a  _growl_  vibrating out of his chest when Steve buried his fingers in Thor’s hair and tugged, gasping out a helpless sort of cry when Thor bit at his lip.

“Should we finish decorating and go upstairs?” They broke apart for a breath and Thor whispered in his ear, “I’ve been gone for so long, I’d much rather have you spread out beneath me on the bed than be decorating a tree. You have the sweetest kisses, Steven, they are nearly addicting.”

“Tony might kill us if we don’t decorate the tree.” Steve whispered back, easing out of Thor’s arms and hating every second of it. “You know? It’s important to him, which means it’s important to the rest of the team so it’s important to us. We can go to be bed later.”

“If it’s important, then.” Thor grinned when Steve’s knees wobbled and he nearly fell, all too pleased to put an arm back around the Captain’s waist to hold him up. “Perhaps I should hold you a minute longer?”

“P–Perhaps.”

They went back to decorating the tree, and Steve did his absolute best not to drop any more ornaments, not when Thor palmed over his ass when he bent over to pick up a box not when he went to climb the step stool to put the star on top of the tree and Thor simply picked him up, fit those big hands around his waist and lifted him four feet in the air like he weighed nothing at all.

And even though Bucky way dying laughing in the background, cackling something about “haven’t seen no one lift Stevie like that since before the war, he looks like a damn china doll”, he fought back a blush and kissed Thor in thanks.

This was fine. He could blame it all on the mistletoe.

Once the tree was done, they all gathered to watch Tony light it, making appropriately impressed noises and clapping enthusiastically when the star lit up, simply because Tony looked so happy over the entire ordeal.

Eggnog was handed out, spiked with bourbon for the non super soldiers, laced with Asgardian mead for Bucky, Steve and Thor, and the various couples sprawled out around the living room to stare up at the lights, out the windows to look at the stars and to kiss and laugh together.

Christmas time at the Tower was a good time of year, and Steve found himself finally relaxing,  _really_ relaxing, as the mead warmed him from the inside out.

Thor was sweet and attentive, lacing their fingers together and kissing Steve’s knuckles. He grabbed pillows for Steve to sit on, kept his glass full of eggnog, teased and flirted and generally wound him into a blushing, stammering mess but Steve was having too good of a time to care that everyone was watching, or that maybe he was leaning a little too close and smiling a little too hard.

And then Thor dipped his head to sip the last drops of mead from Steve’s lips, licking through his mouth and suckling at his tongue and Steve made a helpless hopeless little noise when Thor rumbled, “I’d have you on your knees tonight, my love.”

Steve didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded and Thor kissed him again.

 **From Bucky** :  _Christ, this is almost painful_

 **From Clint** :  _You shut your mouth, it’s adorable. I’ve never seen Steve blush this hard ever. Is that like a super serum powered blush? Is his heart okay? That can’t be healthy._

 **From Sam** : _Do you think they’re in love? I mean look at Thor looking at Steve and then look at that big ass dummy looking back. Are the Beefy Blondes in love and we didn’t know about it?_

 **From Tony** :  _Nah, it’s not love. Look at them, they’re underneath the mistletoe and it’s Christmas. They’re just being extra smooshy._

 **From Natasha** : _I’d like to point out that there is literally mistletoe covering every square inch of the ceiling? Not really a valid observation._

 **From Tony** :  _I take offense to that. There’s no mistletoe over Bruce’s chair._

 **From Bruce** :  _That’s because I took it all down._

 **From Tony** :  _Spoilsport_.

 **From Bucky** :  _I moved Bruce’s rejected mistletoe into our room, Tony._

 **From Tony** :  _My god I love you. This is why we are together, because you understand the importance of mistletoe._

 **From Sam** :  _I’m pretty sure mistletoe has nothing to do with why you two are together._

 **From Natasha** :  _Yeah, we all remember you guys hooking up and calling it physical therapy Tony._

 **From Clint** :  _We ALL remember the physical therapy Tony._

 **From Bruce** :  _Yeah… we all remember the physical therapy, Tony._

 **From Bucky** :  _Wanna go do some physical therapy, Tony?_

***************

Another night, another Christmas movie, and this time Steve took full advantage of all the mistletoe in the room to stretch out on top of Thor, kissing quietly if not greedily in the darkest corner of the room, rubbing against each other until Thor was swearing in one of his languages, fingers leaving bruises on Steve’s waist and hips, muffling his groan into Steve’s hair when he came in his flannel sleep pants, working his hand down between their bodies to stroke Steve to completion as well.

Then a blanket pulled up and over Steve’s shoulder to cocoon them in warmth, Thor entirely more concerned with holding Steve close than he was with the mess, dotting soft kisses into his hair and running his hands up and down Steve’s back, murmuring quiet things into his ear, “Thank you, my love, I won’t ever tire of having you like this. You are always so willing, and I am so  _so_  lucky.

Steve reminded himself that this could all be excused because of the mistletoe and let himself blush over the sweetness, cuddling closer when Thor asked him to, completely ignoring the movie playing in the background in favor of resting his head over Thor’s heart and letting the steady beat lull him to sleep.

 **From Clint** :  _Uh yes, hello. Anyone else hear that?_

 **From Tony** :  _I’m not talking about it_

 **From Bucky** :  _Not talking about it_

 **From Sam** :  _NOT TALKING ABOUT IT_

 **From Bruce** :  _For the love of god, let’s not talk about it._

 **From Natasha** :  _Alright I’ll talk about it then. Clint, you need to take me to bed because Thunder Thighs and Captain Patriot just got off together and now I’m suspiciously turned on. Let’s go._

 **From Clint** :  _I’m out. Gonna go do adult type things in the bedroom, you guys enjoy the rest of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer._

 **From Sam** :  _Hey, here’s a question since we’re not on the subject at all, but I can’t believe we haven’t talked about it yet. You think Thor lets Steve top?_  
  
 **From Sam** :  _Wait what was that noise?_  
  
 **From Clint** :  _Natasha ran into a door when she read your text and probably broke her nose, but I’m going to take time out of our sexy shenanigans to say I have to agree with her gross snorting laughter, and that there is no way Steve tops_  
  
 **From Tony** :  _Uh yeah I’m gonna go ahead and agree with Nat too. No way Steve tops. Ever. Literally never._  
  
 **From Sam** : _Now hold on! Steve could top! I can’t imagine there’s many guys out there that Steve COULDN’T top._

 **From Bucky** : _And you know Steve was like, ridiculously straight up until he met Thor. Never been with a guy before. Never even thought about it. All about chasing girls. And you can ONLY top girls, so what do you mean he’s not a top?_  
  
 **From Tony** :  _First of all, the whole ‘you can only top girls’ is categorically un true and we can discuss why later. And also no man who tops make the noise that Steve makes when Thor kisses him and that’s just a FACT._  
  
 **From Clint** :  _Literally never. That is a subby bottom noise right there._

 **From Natasha** :  _Can confirm._  
  
 **From Sam** :  _Oh look who’s breathing again. How is the nose, Nat?_  
  
 **From Natasha** :  _Dented, thanks. But I can confirm, tops don’t make that noise, even if they are switching and bottoming for once._  
  
 **From Bucky** :  _Wait. Tony what did you say? About girls?_  
  
 **From Clint** : _Tony, I’ll field this one. Frosty, my love, my sweet winter child, just because there is a woman in your bed doesn’t mean that you’re the one doing the dicking down, you know what I mean?_

 **From Bucky** :  _I have no idea what you mean.  
_  
 **From Bruce** :  _Oh no. No no. Not this. Please not this._  
  
 **From Natasha** :  _Bucky, we know Steve is a bottom because he makes bottom noises. Switches don’t make those noises and neither do tops._  
  
 **From Bucky** :  _WHAT_  
  
 **From Natasha** :  _Clint has literally never made bottom noises, not even when I top. Not ever._  
  
 **From Bucky** :  _WHAT_

 **From Bruce** :  _WHAT_

 **From Sam** :  _I just…_  
 **  
From Sam** :  _What the…_  
  
 **From Clint** :  _Yeah that’s right folks, Nat and I are all sorts of fun  
_  
 **From Tony:** _Nat, we should talk. Coffee and like… strap ons._  
  
 **From Bucky** :  _TONY NO_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was half way through his third serving of Trix and reaching for the box for another refill when Steve stormed into the kitchen, snatching the cereal right out of his hand and tossing it in the trash.

“My cereal!” Sam looked down at his bowl with a woe-begone expression, and then up at Steve. “Say Cap, something on your mind?”

“Sam.” Steve threw himself into the opposite chair and stared at his friend pleadingly. “ _Help me_.”

“With your anger issues towards cereal?” Sam picked the box up out of the garbage and poured the rest into his milk. “I mean, I know these are supposed to be for kids, but  _damn_.”

“It has nothing to do with cereal.” Steve scowled and Sam spooned a giant bite into his mouth while motioning for him to continue. “I don’t know what the hell to do about Thor and I need  _help_.”

“Steve, isn’t this usually a conversation you have before the sex starts happening?” Sam took another bite, his eyes narrowed as he crunched through the sugary cereal.

“I mean, ‘ _oh no Sam, I caught feelings for Thor, how do I let him know I want him to throw me on the bed and wreck me’_  should have happened like, six months ago, but you’re just  _now_ coming to me? Seems backwards but alright.” 

“Thor and I are just hooking up.” Steve said miserably. “And it works out because we aren’t around each other very often, but now he’s here for a while and we’re around each other  _all the time_  and he’s being extra sweet and I’m having a really hard time pretending like I don’t um– that I don’t have  _slight_  feelings for him.”

“Oh my god, you think it’s only slight feelings.” Sam sighed and pointed his spoon at Steve. “Cap, has it occurred to you that its  _not_ slight feelings and that Thor loves you too and  _that’s_  why he’s being extra sweet and sticking around longer?”

“Uh– no?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“It’s just sex!”

“Right.”

“I’m only having a hard time with it because he’s the first person I’ve been with since before the ice. And the first guy. Ever.” 

“Uh huh.”

“It’s not even really feelings it’s just–” Sam waited while Steve flailed awkwardly for a moment. “It’s just the mistletoe, you know? Just the season that’s making everything complicated.”

“I’m gonna wait and yell bullshit about that until after the holidays.” Sam said with a grin, and Steve flushed bright red. “But in the meantime, sure. Do whatever you want and blame it on the mistletoe, isn’t that what Tony said? If you really think it’s not real feelings and it’s just because it’s a lovey-dovey time of year, then it doesn’t matter right?”

“….right?”

Sam shrugged, as if the rest was self explanatory, then got up to put his bowl in the sink.

“Uh, you’re going to keep this just between us, right?” Steve asked then. “Private conversation and all that?”

“Are you asking if I’m going to spread this all over the group chat?” Sam paused with his phone halfway out of his pocket. “Why on earth would you ask me something like that? That would be terrible of me and I am not a terrible person.“

“Sam.” Steve leveled him with a  _look_. “Please?”

“Fine.” Sam clicked his tongue and put his phone away. “Go get your man, Cap. Or… your god, or whatever. What do you call him anyway? Do you still say  _oh my god_ , or is it  _oh my Thor_  now?”

“Thank you, Sam.” Steve rolled his eyes and left the kitchen and Sam grabbed his phone again.

 **From Sam** : _Hey, Tony you might have been wrong, there might be feels between the Beefy Blondes._

 **From Tony:**   _I’m never wrong, you take that back._

 **From Clint** :  _I bet Bucky would be more on board with his best friend getting hammer dicked if they were actually in love._

 **From Bucky** :  _I hate everything about that sentence, please don’t ever say that again._

**From Tony** _: HAMMER DICKED. I’M LITERALLY DYING. SEND HELP_

*******************

Thor and Steve were tasked with rearranging the living room to make room for all the presents that would be wrapped and put under the tree that night, and what should have been an easy chore turned into an hour and a half of flirting courtesy of Thor’s distractingly hands on approach to moving furniture.

When Steve was moving a recliner, Thor fit his giant hands around Steve’s waist and then palmed down over his ass, squeezing at him determinedly.

Steve promptly dropped the recliner on his own foot, and was getting ready to curse a blue streak when Thor  spun him around and muffled it with a hard kiss.

“Is your foot alright?” he asked teasingly and Steve squeaked something affirmative, so Thor let him go.

A few minutes later and Thor was lifting a couch, flexing his arms entirely too much just because Steve’s eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open a little bit over the show.

Bending to pick up the ottoman, and Thor dug his fingers into the vee of Steve’s hips to tug him back against his body, sealing his mouth over Steve’s pulse and biting down until Steve moaned and went limp against him.

“Steven.” A firm touch over the front of Steve’s pants. “My love–”

“Damn it.” Steve  _did_  curse then, whipping around and grabbing Thor by the shirt collar, slamming him back into the wall hard enough to leave a dent. “You are making me crazy today. What’s going on with you?”

Thor’s eyes lit and Steve  _swore_  lightning flashed around them when Thor growled, “I can’t control myself around you, Steven, you drive me to distraction.” and their mouths met in a grasping  _greedy_ kiss, Thor holding him tight enough to leave bruises, Steve groaning over it, shoving as close as he could get and grinding down into Thor’s thigh when it wedged between his legs.

“ _Steven–_ ” Thor pulled away, looking like he wanted to say something, but Steve didn’t really want to hear it, not right now anyway.

“Blame it on the mistletoe.” Steve interrupted and yanked him back again. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Thunder, booming in the sky around the Tower and damn near shaking the ground, and down in his lab Tony looked around in bewilderment for a minute, startled out of his present wrapping by the noise.

“What the– J? Is it storming outside?”

“Not…  _outside_ , sir.” JARVIS said slowly and it took Tony all of .03 seconds to realize exactly what his AI meant.

“J, bring up the cameras in the living room.” The screens blipped on over the living room for no more than a few seconds and Tony nodded before turning them off and picking up his phone.

 **From Tony** :  _Thunder thighs warning: Chance of heavy banging. All Avengers are advised to avoid the living room._

 **From Sam** :  _HA!_

 **From Bucky** :  _Oh my god_

 **From Natasha** :  _You mean, oh Steve’s god_

 **From Bucky** :  _OH MY GOD_

 **From Bruce** :  _Clint snorted eggnog and bourbon out of his nose and got it all over me. So thanks for that. Real pleasant way to spend my afternoon._

 **From Clint** :  _MY NOSE! IT BURNS!_

****************

 **From Clint** :  _Hey so we’ve been talking about Cap’s butt lately but let me offer up a new topic for discussion._

 **From Sam** : _Natasha, tell your man he thinks about Cap’s anatomy too much_

 **From Natasha** :  _I’ll do no such thing. What’s on your mind, husband?_

 **From Clint** :  _We should talk about them Pectorals of Patriotism. I mean have you seen Steve without a shirt on? Or when he wears that stupid Under Armour? He’s bigger than Nat!_

 **From Natasha** :  _Can confirm, I’d have to get implants to match that. Big implants. Implants the size of my head. Literal basketballs. I’d fall over and not be able to stand up._

 **From Sam** :  _Now that you mention it, we were running the other day and the man just BOINGS around. Completely distracting. He needs a sports bra. They make them in 48 FF right?_

 **From Natasha** :  _Does the FF stand for size Fucking Freedom_

 **From Sam** :  _You’re damn right it does_.

 **From Clint** :  _Okay but here’s my question. The Hammer Man is all old fashioned and calls Steve “beloved” and “my love” and all that. So do you think he calls those FF Pectorals ‘boobies’ or is there a better word for that where he comes from?_

 **From Sam** :  _He call them tiddies. Big ol’ tiddies. Or if he’s being polite, Tig ol’ Biddies._

 **From Natasha** :  _That’s quite enough from you, Sam. I bet he just calls them breasts._

 **From Tony** :  _I’m going to go ahead and jump in on this conversation – Chesticles._

 **From Clint** :  _Please don’t call them chesticles_

 **From Natasha** :  _No no, I like chesticles. Kind of balances out the ones on the bottom right? Chesticles and testicles?_

 **From Sam** : _I’m on board for chesticles._

 **From Clint** :  _Yeah alright, Chesticles._

 **From Tony** :  _I’m going to listen at their door tonight and see if Thor says ‘oh Steven your mighty chesticles will be my end’_

 **From Bucky** :  _You absolutely will not do that Tony, and also STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BEST FRIENDS TITS_

 **From Clint** :  _You call the chesticles tits?_

 **From Sam** :  _Oh man he calls the chesticles tits._

 **From Natasha** :  _Bucky, do you like Steve’s tits?_

 **From Tony** : _Something we should talk about, Bucky baby?_

 **From Bruce** :  _This is the worst group text ever._


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Eve, and after an entire day of drinking and feasting and spending the day with the rest of the team wrapping presents and filling stockings, Steve was the one to drag Thor to the bedroom, kissing under every piece of mistletoe they passed, pulling at Thor’s shirt to get it off faster, obeying every quiet order from the demi-god as they went.

“Your shirt, Steven, I want to see you.” and the festive colored sweater hit the floor.

“Your belt.”  _Gone_ , yanked from Steve’s belt loops and tossed into a corner.

“I want you naked.” And Steve knew he’d have to sneak out of the bedroom early to pick up his pants from the hallway, but that was fine, it was fine, this was  _fine_.

“On your knees, my love.” Nearly a growl, and heat poured over Steve as he went to his knees, eyes heavy lidded and hazy, heart pounding in his ears, his head tipped back to watch as Thor crossed the bedroom to him.

He opened his mouth automatically, wetting his lips so they looked enticing and slick, scratching his fingers down his own thighs so he wouldn’t reach out and grab at Thor, because even in this moment he felt foolish for  _wanting_ so much.

But his heart skipped a beat when Thor dropped to the carpet as well, getting to his knees in front of Steve and fitting a hand to the back of his neck, bringing him close for a long kiss, asking with soft words and cautious touches for Steve to open for him, curling their tongues together in a slick slide, pressing closer and closer until Steve fell back off his knees and onto the floor, Thor catching him before his head hit the carpet and cradling him carefully.

“I know I am demanding with you when we are in bed, beloved.” Thor sighed, sucking at Steve’s earlobe and mouthing down his neck. “But everything I ask, you give me and you give it so willingly, so  _perfectly_ , that I am in awe of you every time we are joined. It may seem as if I control these moments between us, but I can promise that it is  _you_ that guides my every touch.”

“Thor.” Embarrassed, and a little apprehensive over the seriousness in Thor’s tone, Steve shook his head and tried to kiss him again. “You don’t have to say those–”

“I am already dreading when I have to leave you.” Thor’s kiss was entirely too soft and Steve didn’t let himself whine for more. “The time we are apart tears at me Steven, and our time together is always shorter than I would like.”

“I–” Steve sucked in a quick breath when Thor rolled them and he was suddenly on top, straddling his waist and staring down at him with wide eyes. “Thor?”

“I can never decide if I should hide us away in the room and spend hours together in bed, or if I should take you out and show you off to the entire world because you are so lovely.”

Thor spread his fingers over Steve’s stomach, scratching lightly down the defined abdomen, up over his chest and around his shoulders, down his arms to link their hands together. “And then I feel jealous that anyone else would ever see you, because you are mine and I am selfish and jealous and never want to share you.”

He was smiling, nearly grinning, eyes soft and warm and Steve– Steve didn’t know what to do or how he was supposed to react to that whole speech or  _anything_.

So he cleared his throat awkwardly and broke the eye contact, ducking his head to mutter, “Um, well we can definitely blame that little talk on the mistletoe, right? We don’t usually do this with me on top, do you want to switch? Or–”

“We can blame  _what_  on the mistletoe?” Thor interrupted. “What do you mean by that? What mistletoe?”

“The mistletoe.” Steve pointed up to the ceiling. “Tony hung it all over the place, you know? Apparently it’s the perfect excuse to be romantic when you wouldn’t normally be. And you– you seem to be taking advantage of that.”

“I don’t need a silly holiday plant to tell me when to be romantic, Steven.” Thor brought him down for a kiss, lingering over the embrace for a long moment. “Why would you think that?”

“You’ve just been more sweet than usual these last few days.” Steve pointed out hesitantly. “Holding me more and flirting in public and kissing me a lot and we tend to keep that sort of thing to the bedroom, so I thought it was the season that made you so… obvious?”

“I don’t need a season to be sweet with you.” Now Thor frowned. “And I try to be good to you always, are you telling me I have failed in that regard? Steven my love, I have never had the chance to spend days with you at a time but I thought I had been clear with my feelings before now.”

“Oh my god you love me.” Steve’s jaw fell open, shock and  _excitement_  making his breath hitch. “You– you actually love me?”

“This is… news to you?”

“Well we were just sleeping together.” Steve said slowly. “Hooking up when you were in town? But this time you’ve been so attentive. I thought maybe it was the holiday. Christmas is romantic and you’re here for a while so maybe you were taking advantage of it?”

“I would never take advantage of you.” Thor countered. “And we were never just sleeping together. Or at least  _I_  was never simply sleeping with  _you_. I thought we had an understanding, a trust and bond between us when we were in bed that carried over into our days and I was  _sure_  you knew how I felt, just like I was sure you felt the same as I did.”

The dark blue eyes narrowed just a bit, a sudden flash of vulnerability. “Do you not care for me like I care for you?”

“I am–” Steve cleared his throat and blurted it all out at once. “I am  _crazy_  about you, Thor. Have been, for a long time. But I never said anything because  _I_ thought  _you_ thought we were just sleeping together. And then Tony said that since it’s the holiday, I could act on my feelings and then just blame it on the mistletoe and romantic season so I decided to go for it and you seemed to return my feelings? And I’ve been really confused about it and–”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you unsure of yourself.” Thor said with a slow smile, watching a flush rise in Steve’s face. “I should be flattered, but I’m only distressed that  _you_ were distressed over our situation.”

“Well, I’m not distressed anymore.” Steve blushed even harder. “I’m glad it wasn’t just the mistletoe making you act like this.”

“Well in case you ever doubt–” Thor reached out for one of the garlands draped around the foot of his bed and broke off a sprig of mistletoe, tucking it behind Steve’s ear. “– now you always have a reason to act on your feelings and I always have an excuse to be romantic with you.”

“You don’t–” Steve touched the leaves sheepishly. “You don’t need an excuse.”

“Wear it anyway.” Thor rolled them again, and this time he settled heavy and  _hard_  between Steve’s legs. “I quite like you like this.”

“Wearing nothing but mistletoe?” Steve raised his eyebrows and thunder  _rolled_  around them when Thor nodded.

“Wearing nothing but mistletoe.”

*********************

 **From Bucky** :  _Uh guys? Stevie is wearing mistletoe behind his ear._

 **From Natasha** :  _Can confirm, also has a sprig tucked into his back pocket._

 **From Tony** :  _Oh my god, It’s fucking adorable. Bucky why don’t you wear mistletoe for me?_

 **From Bucky** :  _Where exactly do you want me to wear mistletoe, Tony?_

 **From Bruce** :  _NO NO NO TONY DON’T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT QUESTION._

 **From Clint** :  _Calm down Bruce, it’s like seven am, Tony and Bucky aren’t going to start getting gross and handsy until after the presents are handed out. And I’ll admit, the mistletoe is pretty adorable but you know— why is Steve wearing it?_

 **From Natasha** :  _Sweetheart we all know exactly why Steve is wearing mistletoe._

 **From Sam:**   _It’s honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Merry Fucking Christmas, Cap is in love, God Bless America._

 **From Tony** :  _I would like to note that Steve’s face has been a rather consistent shade of unhealthy red for at least thirty minutes. Is the heat broken? What’s going on?_

 **From Bucky** :  _Thor hasn’t taken his hand off Steve’s ass for even a split second._

**From Tony** _: Ah, that explains it._

**From Natasha** :  _Thunder thighs loves those Buns of All American Steel, huh? Can’t blame him for that now can we?_

 **From Clint** :  _You staring at Cap’s ass, oh wife of mine?_

 **From Sam** :  _It’s kind of hard not to. Steve’s wearing some sort of spandexy legging nonsense. I’m staring at his ass too. It’s just so big and out there._

 **From Tony** :  _Sam, I love you. Also, I would be really interested to know what it is that they do in their bedroom that turns Steve from a polo-and-khaki wearing nerd to a leggings and oversized hoodie mistletoe crown wearing THOT._

 **From Sam** :  _All he needs is a pair of Uggs._

 **From Clint** :  _And a Starbucks._

 **From Tony** :  _And a sparkly phone cover._

 **From Natasha** :  _Aw he’s going to be so pretty._

 **From Bruce** :  _Damn, Cap sure is putting the “ho” in “holiday”, huh?_

 **From Sam** :  _WHAT_

 **From Clint** :  _WHAT_

 **From Natasha** :  _WHAT_

 **From Tony** :  _WHAT_

 **From Bucky** :  _THE FUCK_

 **From Bruce** :  _Oh so you guys can make inappropriate jokes but I can’t? Screw this, I hate group texting, I quit._

“I can hear them texting about us.” Steve broke away from a breathtaking kiss to murmur against Thor’s lips. “I can hear their thumbs on the phone screens. They haven’t stopped all morning.”

Thor shrugged and pulled him close again. “It is Christmas morning and I have my love in my arms. Let them talk.”


End file.
